


Pretend I Don't Know the World Is Ending

by bsandtheirfandoms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demon Bill Cipher, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, God Bill Cipher, Historical Inaccuracy, Human Bill Cipher, I knida made my own au?, M/M, Magical Dipper Pines, Major canon divergence, Slow(ish) Burn, Weirdmageddon, and become the fluffiest fluff I've ever written???, i'll add tags as i go, it's still pretty dark tbh, like 15 out of 10, like none of this is accurate at all, so please tell me why, this fic has run away from me screaming, this is basically historical slaughter, this was supposed to be really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsandtheirfandoms/pseuds/bsandtheirfandoms
Summary: The world ending was not something Dipper had planned on witnessing during his summer vacation. At most he planned on spending his time out in the forest, becoming well acquainted with the birds and squirrels and maybe an occasional stray cat. Not once did he imagine that he would stumble across an old beat up journal about the supernatural and not only read but also meet the creatures the journal talked about. Not once did he think he'd meet a dapper, megalomaniac triangle trying to reconstruct the world. Not once did he think he'd have a hand in the world's destruction.





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has an admirer. Or is it a stalker? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, idk when I'll be updating. I know I've got some people waiting on the update for AVASAL. I promise that I'm not going to abandon it, but my updates might be even worse now since I have this too. I'm really sorry, I didn't plan on writing this, it just kinda... happened. I got into the mood for Dipper burning the world and not caring and there aren't many of those kind of fics out there so I decided to write one myself... Again I'm sorry!!! >~</

The world ending was not something Dipper had planned on witnessing during his summer vacation. At most he planned on spending his time out in the forest, becoming well acquainted with the birds and squirrels and maybe an occasional stray cat. Not once did he imagine that he would stumble across an old beat up journal about the supernatural and not only read but also meet the creatures the journal talked about. He never imagined himself going on adventures, helping the creatures of the forest, solving mysteries. It was all so grand!

And then it wasn't…

He just hadn't wanted it to end, that's all! Everything he'd ever dreamed about being - becoming - all he aspired to be and it was all wretched out of his grasps by a few words.

_"Summer can't last forever!"_

He just... he wanted to do something for once that wasn't for the benefit of Stan, or Soos, or Wendy, or Mabel. He wanted to be selfish, just this once. Who knew his selfishness would have ended up causing the end of the world?  
It had been nearly four years since the rift had been torn into existence, though it felt as if everything happened only yesterday. And the Pines family was even more of a wreck now than it was at the beginning: his sister was still trapped in a bubble, Stan had lost one of his eyes, and Ford was still a golden back scratcher. Oh, and he was running through the forest for his life. Go figure.

A fierce yowl pulled him from his reminiscing as he sprinted through the underbrush, trying hard not to trip or stumble as a creature black as night and hot as the sun crashed after him, hissing and growling as it snapped at his feet. It was toying with him. It had to be, because every once in a while it would slow its pace like it was giving him a head start before bounding after him all over again. And he knew, even with his newly acquired stamina from traipsing through the woods these last few years, that he was not fast enough to be wearing _it_ out. His vision was starting to cloud over with spots and his arms and legs screamed at him to stop and rest.

In a last ditch attempt, Dipper hooked his arm around a tree to slingshot himself back the way he came, sprinting for a slim gap between a rock formation and the earth he had spotted. The creature's claws narrowly missed his shirt as he dove into the fissure in the earth, an angry scream echoing through the forest as the creature followed, annoyed that it's prey had managed to slip from its grasp. It tried to dig its massive paw into the small opening Dipper'd wedged himself into, but it barely managed to fit a single claw in.

Dipper thanked every higher power he could for the brief moment to catch his breath but his new dilemma was now becoming apparent to both him and the devil-cat: he was trapped. It growled, but it was more pleased than it had been when he'd dodged its claws because now it was waiting game, and the hellcat had all the time in the world compared to Dipper. He tried to edge his way towards the other end of the shallow cave but the creature followed him and pounced on the edge of the opening, almost sealing it together with its immense weight. Dipper panicked at the thought of being buried alive. So he scrambled back and held his ground, taking deep breaths when he could. The smell of the demon-cat's breath acrid and hot in his face whenever it tried to grab at his legs, causing his eyes to water as he gagged. When he finally felt like he'd regained some stamina, he edged closer to the opening, holding his breath when the cat like monster lunged for him just as he let out a kick where he thought its nose was in retaliation, relishing the pained hiss it gave as it stumbled away. He took the opportunity to wiggle out from his hiding spot before sprinting in the direction he hoped the shack was in.

It wasn't long before the hellcat was on his trail again, anger and pain giving it an edge as it bounded after him with a new sense of determination. He could feel it nip at his ankles, trying to trip him up and he was about to give up hope when his muscles started to convulse in pain again when he caught a flash of it: the shack. He picked up his pace as best he could, begging his muscles to hold out just a bit longer. One step, three steps, and then he was tripping right into the protective barrier, letting out a sigh of relief as the giant feline bounced off air. It growled, lashing its tail as it paced back and forth around the barrier. Dipper stuck his tongue out at it before he stood shakily, dusting off his patchwork pants and t-shirt when a hand came down on his shoulder heavily.

"Hey, dude. That crazy, feline, hell spawn still got it in for you?" A familiar voice teased.

"Yeah, guess it's just dead set on eating me... maybe I smell good." Dipper joked, deflecting the hand that was raised to smack his head. He grinned at Wendy, who rolled her eyes but grinned back as well.

"Like hell," she jibed, "you and I both know you smell like teen angst and trees."

"I'll be sure to make that my own line of cologne after we kick triangular ass and save the world."

"Damn straight, dude." Wendy agreed, wrapping an arm around the teen's neck before ruffling his hair as she led him inside. "So how'd it go? Find any survivors out there?"

"No," he sighed, shaking his head as he let the ginger mess with his curls. He'd lost his hat over and over again running errands and dodging demons, replacing it each time with a new one from the gift shop. Eventually they ran out of stock, so he was out of luck. Now he just let his hair grow, keeping his birthmark hidden most of the time. "I did go check up on that gnome colony we'd found before, but... their village was a bloodbath. I didn't find anyone other than our catty friend out there."

Wendy pursed her lips, but then gave a tired smile, "seems to be real fond of you, that one. You didn't happen to hold a dimensional space door open for her, did you?" She laughed, trying to lighten the grim news that the number of friendlies in the forest were dwindling.

"Honestly, who knows..." Dipper muttered, shoulders tense as he stalked inside the shack. "At this point, I don't think I want to find out. It's way too attached."

Dipper strode into the kitchen, Wendy trailing behind and filling him in on things he'd missed: Mateo, Soos and Melody's son's birthday, a few scuffles that had broken out, and Stan having another episode. The last one made his blood run cold, and he clenched his fists so hard his nails bit crescents into his palms.

"How bad was it?" He whispered, keeping his voice down since it was still pretty early in the morning. He had been clearing out his back on the counter, removing things he'd gathered from the forest: edible plants and mushrooms, a couple of gallon jugs he'd filled from the stream, and a candy bar he'd been able to snag from some poor soul's corpse.

"A little worse than last time..." she murmured, setting about storing the things he'd brought back accordingly before eyeing the candy bar.

"It's for Mateo," he explained and Wendy gave him a smile before opening the water bottles to pour into a waiting pot to sterilize before going back to answering his question.

"His socket got infected again and... and he's gone catatonic." She explained, tossing the bottles back in his bag before biting her lip. She hesitated, like she couldn't decide whether or not to keep going before she rubbed at her temples and sighed. "McGucket thinks he's... losing his will to live."

Dipper inhaled sharply, his nails beginning to draw blood and Wendy went back to the pot of water starting to boil. He didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. Stan was the most resilient man he knew, but without Ford, without _Mabel_... Dipper felt his insides roll. He wasn't a fool. He knew how much Stan treasured Mabel over him. If she were here now, instead of Dipper, maybe.... maybe Stan would be better. Maybe Stan would want to live.  
"That's not true!" Wendy denied, startling the younger teen. Had he been think aloud? Curse his overactive mind.

"You know she'd be better at taking care of him than me." He whispered, not meeting the redhead's eyes. "Hell, she'd be better at any of this. If she were here instead of me, she'd probably have ended Weirdmageddon years ago."

"Hey," Wendy gripped his shoulders, turning him to face her. "You don't know that. You're doing as good a job as you can which is what Mabel would have done too. My god, Dipper, do you have any idea how many times you've saved us? Who would have taught us which plants in the forest were edible when we ran out of canned food? Who would have taught us how to use herbs and roots to cure sicknesses when Mateo caught the flu? Who would have taught us how to get fresh water from the rain and streams and not from stagnant pools and puddles? Dude, we'd all be dead by now if it weren't for you."

Dipper felt his throat tighten as Wendy continued to list everything he'd ever apparently taught them, not trusting himself to speak in case his voice cracked and he started crying. Wendy brought him into her arms, gently rubbing circles into his back. Had he been younger, he would've been squealing like a little girl over her celebrity crush, but he was 16 now and he understood that what he had was nothing more than a crush. Not to mention the fact that the apocalypse of weirdness had pushed everything except survive off his to-do list, pun _not_ intended thank you very much, and he had so many things to direct and take care of that he didn't even really think about Wendy for anything other than what she could do to help the small community of humans. By the time things started to calm down and they got used to the danger of living in a world ruled by demons, Dipper had lost all romantic interest in the red head. But that didn't mean they worried any less about each other.

Dipper gave her waist one final squeeze before he stepped back and ran a hair through his hair, grimacing at the leaves and dirt he found there.

Wendy gave a knowing smirk, "gonna go wash up?"

"Like that's even an option," Dipper grumbled, wishing for the days when he couldn't have cared less about how clean or dirty he was. "I'm not gonna waste water we could be drinking with my filthy skin and hair."  
"Alright," she said, taking the boiling pot off the fire she'd had it on. "But don't complain to me when you get ants burrowing in you hair."

"Har har," he deadpanned, grabbing his bag and candy bar before heading for the door, stopping when Wendy called his name.

"You really are important to all of us. I know you miss your sister, we all do, but you're just as important as her."

Dipper smiled, tipping an invisible hat to the other in thanks before making his way to the clearing behind the shack. There wasn't enough space in the shack for everyone to live comfortably after a while, so Wendy and Soos had managed to build some sturdy little houses out in the back for people to sleep in while the shack was used more like an appliance house. It was like a little village, and even though it was forced into existence because of the circumstances, Dipper still couldn't help but love the close knit community it had created.

 _"Tio!"_ A small voice giggled, drawing his attention to a small boy with dark, unruly curls, a spattering of freckles, and a toothy smile bounding straight towards him.

"Hey, kiddo!" He exclaimed, bending down to scoop the little Hispanic boy into his arms, but not before tossing him into the air as high as he dared with Melody not a few feet away watching with a parental eye. "How've you been?"  
Mateo squealed as he was tossed up, clinging to the older brunette with vigor. "I turned 5!"

"What! No you didn't," Dipper denied.

"Yes I did! I'm all grown up now, I can even help Papa with fixing stuff now!" The little boy beamed, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Wow!" Dipper gasped, glancing up when Melody made her way over with a basket of folded clothes.

"Yes, he's been quite the little helper around here," she laughed, pulling Dipper in for a hug. "How are you? No new injuries needing stitching, I hope?"

"Almost," Dipper admitted, setting Mateo down when he started squirming and chuckling when the boy ran towards the shack, no doubt to persuade Wendy into sneaking him a treat before breakfast. "That demon-cat still seems pretty intent on me."

"That's so weird..." she mused, eyebrows drawing together in concern. "It's never gone after anyone else. What on earth did you do to it?"

"Beats me, Mel. Wendy thinks it's sweet on me." Dipper joked, striking an exaggerated pose.

"Oh my goodness, stop!" Melody laughed, giving his arm a light punch before her expression turned serious. "But for real though, be honest, do you think it's targeting you for something?"

"I don't really know..." He sighed, lowering his voice when he heard others beginning to rouse and leave their small abodes to carry out their chores and duties. "But if it is, it's probably doing it for... you-know-who."

"Oh, c'mon Dipper," Melody snorted, though she kept her voice lowered too. "It's not like he's the Dark Lord. He's not going to just pop up in all his triangle glory if you say his name."

"Probably only because of the barrier," he muttered, drawing them closer to the wall so as not to be swarmed with welcome homes. "I just don't want to take any chances. He's an omnipotent asshole who I don't feel like seeing anytime soon."

"Touché." Melody deadpanned, setting her laundry down before leaning against the wall.

"Anyway, it's probably chasing me because, after Ford, I'm probably what's-his-name's," Melody snorted, "next bet at who could possibly hold the knowledge to take down the barrier."

That had Melody's full attention. " _Could_ you take down the barrier?"

"I haven't even remotely thought about it," Dipper swore, reassuring the young mother. "I could probably figure it out - not that I want to - and even if I did I'd never tell him."

Melody frowned, "never say never."

Dipper snorted and rolled his, "Yes, mom."

"I'm just saying!" Melody laughed, pushing playfully. "Well, alright, I've got to finish the laundry before helping with breakfast. Just try to stay extra safe out there, alright?"

Dipper gave her a soft smile and a hug before remembering his present. "Oh hey, this is for Mateo. For his birthday," he said, digging the candy bar out of his bag. "I figured I'd give it to you so he didn't eat it all before supper."

"Aww, Dipper... you didn't have to." She told him, taking the sugary treat.

"Hey, I'm his _'tio'_ for a reason," Dipper grinned mischievously, giving the young mother another hug before jogging back to the shack, calling over his shoulder. "Catch ya later, Mel!"

He made his way back inside, finding his way around a few of the other townsfolk who were helping prepare breakfast before he stopped in front of the one door in the house that was always closed.

Dipper knocked. No one answered.

"Grunkle Stan?" He called, pressing an ear up against the door. Silence.

He tried the handle. It was unlocked, so he pushed the door open gently, before slipping inside and closing it again. The room was dark, the curtains pulled shut to the early morning sunlight, and the air was stale. Dipper could make out a faint silhouette sitting up on the bed.

"Grunkle Stan?" He tried again, quiet, unsure. The figure didn't move. He picked his way around the room, avoiding a pile of books and clothes as he made his way to the figure. He reached out a hand when he was close enough, carefully laying it on the old man's shoulder. "Grunkle Stan?"

The man jumped at the contact, whipping his head around like a frightened animal. "What!? Who's there?" The gruff voice panicked, eye crazed as it passed over Dipper, unseeing.

"It me, Grunkle Stan, it's just me!" Dipper rushed, holding his hands up in surrender. The older man began to calm. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Wendy said you eye was hurting again."

His grunkle didn't answer him for a moment, just stared at his face before a grin lit his own. "Mabel?"

Dipper felt his heart drop into his stomach. "N-no, Grunkle Stan. It's... it's me, Dipper."

"Oh..." Stan droned shoulders slumping visibly. He seemed to revert back to blankly staring before he inquired, "where's Mabel?"

Dipper swallowed hard, tasting bile. "S-she's, umm... you know. She's out trying to woo another poor boy." He lied, voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

His grunkle have a hoarse chuckle before he settled back into staring at the wall. Dipper took that as his cue to leave and he stumbled through the dark while tears began to blur is vision.

"I'll send someone in with something to eat," he choked out when he reached the door, not bothering to look back as he left.

He nearly ran into Wendy on his way out, not stopping to apologize when she called his name. He just ran, not thinking of where he was going, just trusting his muscle memory. He shot out of the shack, his beat up converse hitting the ground hard as he dodged people with concerned expressions.

"Dipper?"

_Mabel?_

"Dipper, what's wrong?"

_Where's Mabel?_

"Dipper, where are you going!?"

_What happened to Mabel?_

"I don't know!" Dipper yelled, tears running down his eyes as he sprinted into the forest. Legs pumping hard as he cried.

Forgotten. Stan had forgotten him. Dipper had been forgotten. Dipper tripped as he began to cry harder, ugly sobs alerting everything in the forest of where he was but he didn't care. He didn't _matter_. Wendy had been wrong, and Stan had proven it.

He didn't matter as much as Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaah I feel like I rush things too much but oh well here it isssss!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, this work is unbetad so if you find any errors let me knooooow!!
> 
> Hasta la later, Chickadees!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's run off and Melody goes looking for him

Eventually, Dipper had to seek shelter as a torrent of red began to fall from the sky. The rain was fairly harmless despite its colour, though it had a rather bitter tang to it when drank, but Dipper didn't feel like walking back to the shack through the deluge or with soaking clothes, so he found his way into a set of caves that he knew led to the multibear's lair. They had been abandoned for some time now. Dipper didn't know where their inhabitant had left to, almost like every other supernatural creature in the forest, they had vanished. Now the caves were hardly ever disturbed, the layered scent the multibear had left behind warning off most animals.

For a while, Dipper just cried, collapsed in an uncomfortable position on the ground as he sobbed his heart out. He was angry: angry at himself for being so emotionally weak, angry at Wendy for making him believe, just for a moment, that he was something special, angry at Stan for favoring Mabel, angry at Mabel for not being there, angry that the world was ending. Before long though, his tears began to dry and his wails had calmed to hiccups as guilt began to lace its way into his heart. He couldn't be angry, didn't have the right to be when everything was really his own fault. If he hadn't even thought about accepting Ford's offer, then none of this would have happened. If he had just kept his mouth shut and went back to Piedmont he and his sister would probably be thinking about college soon; Stan would probably still be running the Mystery Shack, conning people into buying his overpriced knick knacks, both his eyes operational. Ford would probably be traveling around the world, making new discoveries instead of being a frozen gold statue. Everything would have been normal. The only person he could possibly be angry with was himself. _It was his fault._

When he finally stopped hiccuping, and the rain had subsided, he figured it was time to go back. He had obviously worried everyone, running off without thinking. God, another mistake on his ever growing list. He sighed, running a hand over his face as he made his way back down to the forest floor. He'd have to make something up for why he'd ran out like that. Maybe he'd say he'd forgotten... something, like they needed more unicorn hair... No, that would mean visiting the snotty creatures to get some and he was not about to return after the last time he'd paid them a visit and they'd tried to make him their slave. He couldn't say he was getting more water, he'd left his bag with the empty gallon jugs in the shack. Dipper sighed, rubbing his temples. He was running out of ideas.

That was when a scream pierced through the air, sending up all his red flags as he froze, holding his breath so he could pinpoint where the sound had originated from. The forest was silent, birds and insects that had survived the initial waves of Weirdmageddon halting their calls as they went on high alert. A yowl this time sent spikes of fear into Dipper's bloodstream as he began to run towards the sound of a chase, praying he was wrong and it was just a wild cat that had found a rather loud rabbit or squirrel to hunt. His hope was quickly squashed when he heard Melody's voice echoing through the trees.

"HELP!"

Dipper picked up his pace when a loud thwack was followed by a pained screech before the woods fell into silence again. He turned frantically, not picking up any sounds of struggle. "No, no, no, no, no." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Melody! Where are you?"

"DIPPER!"

Dipper swiveled left, running faster than he'd ever remembered running before, quickly breaking the tree line into a clearing. His eyes caught on a dark shape convulsing in the grass, and he made a beeline to it.

"Mel!"

The woman lifted her head, hands clutching at her leg and eyes wide as Dipper ran over to her.

"Oh my god, Mel, your leg. Oh my god." He gasped, hands shaking as he knelt beside her. Melody's thigh had two deep puncture wounds and a long gash traveled from the inside of her knee to her outer ankle. Blood was rapidly seeping into the already damp earth. Dipper began to shrug out of his shirt, eyes burning with used up tears. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna fix it, Mel, I promise."

"N-no, Dipper! Dipper run!" Melody begged, a hand leaving her leg to push at him as he began to tear his shirt into strips. "It's using me as bait! It's a trap!"

A dark growl behind him and a frightened gasp from Melody had Dipper's entire body shaking like a leaf on a windy autumn day as he turned his head to find the demon-cat crouched behind him, its tail lashing like it had been when he'd evaded it earlier that day. Dipper took a shaky breath, moving slowly as the large yellow eyes followed him. He felt around on the wet ground, fingers catching on a stick before curling around the thin diameter while he used his other hand to signal to Melody: _run._

And then he brought his hand up, flicking his wrist so hard that he nearly lost hold of the stick as it connected with the creature's temple. The hellcat shrieked in pain, staggering back as Dipper bolted away, catching up with Melody who was hobbling at a much slower pace. Dipper hooked her arm over his head, practically dragging her along as another livid growl rumbled through the clearing.

"Dipper," she panted, almost like jello in his arms. "Dipper I can't. The wound's too deep. Just leave me-"

"Shut up, Melody!" He barked, cutting her off. "I'm not gonna fucking leave you here to die." He glanced over his shoulder, panic rising when he found the clearing to be empty.

Dipper strained his ears for any rustle or shift of grass, but all he could hear was the frantic beating of his heart like the flapping of a bird. He began to hope that maybe the demon had decided he wasn't worth its time after being hit in the face again, the feeling flaring in his chest the closer they got to the tree line. But then a searing pain and a resounding yowl dashed his hopes as he was wrenched to the ground by an immense weight.

The hellcat had him pinned to the ground face down, claws digging into his shoulder blade like steak knives. Dipper tried to writhe out of its grasp but a warning growl and an increased pressure had him stilling immediately.

"Dipper!" Melody cried, prying a rock from the dirt and hurling it as hard as she could at the creature.

The demon-cat whirled, a snarl on it's lips as it left Dipper to stalk over to the young woman. Melody stumbled, falling flat on her rear as she tried to back away from the rapidly advancing monster, futilely shielding her body with her arms as the black cat raised on its haunches to deliver a finishing blow.

"WAIT!" Dipper yelled, stilling the creature. It lowered back on all four paws with a hard thud, ignoring Melody's squeak of fear as it caged her under itself while leveling him with a fierce glower, as if to ask _"what now?"._

"Y-you," he swallowed hard, trying to remove the tremor from his voice. "You want to take me to... to _him, right?"_

A gruff rumble answered his question, the demon-cat's eyes narrowed as it studied him untrustingly. Dipper took it as a confirmation. He drew a deep breath, gathering his courage as he stood. "Okay, I'll go."

"Dipper!" Melody exclaimed in distress, yelping when the devil-cat aimed a sharp growl at her.

"But!" Dipper quickly continued, drawing the cat's attention back to him. "Only if I can take her with me."

The hellcat looked from Dipper to Melody for a few moments, scrutinizing the two humans before giving an irritated huff and stepping away from the human underneath it. Dipper edged forward slowly, giving the large cat a few side glances before he knelt down to help Melody sit up.

"Dipper, what are you doing." Melody hissed, clinging to his arms desperately.

"Hopefully? Not getting us killed," he muttered, helping her stand while trying not to aggravate his own wound. "C'mon, let's go get my shirt and bandage your leg."

<<—>>

The walk through the forest was murder. They had to keep a relatively slow pace for Melody since her leg was practically dead and Dipper's back burned like he'd been laid on a bed of hot coals. This seemed to annoy the demon-cat more than when he'd escaped its clutches via the barrier. It was constantly growling and butting its head against Dipper's side as if the movement would frighten him into walking faster. It nearly had an aneurysm when Melody had asked to rest for a few minutes.

"What do you want us to do, fly!?" Dipper'd yelled at it, emboldened by his own annoyance and the pain in his back. "If you hadn't used her leg as a chew toy, we wouldn't need to stop!"

The large cat's response was a deep huff, like a sigh, before it lowered itself onto the ground next to Melody, looking at he expectantly. Neither human blinked or moved for all of two minutes, when the cat merely huffed again.

"Dipper," Melody whispered, eyes open wide in fear. "What is it doing?"

"I-I think it's... offering to carry you," he answered, equally as baffled by the actions of their attacker.  
Melody glanced over at him. "What do I do?"

"What _can_ you do? It's either that or keep walking."

Melody gave him a despairing look as the hellcat gave an impatient growl before she gingerly straddled its back, gasping and clutching onto the fur as it rose and began trekking through the woods again. It didn't stop to see if Dipper was following it, but he assumed it knew he would follow it since it had his friend.

Half the day passed as they continued their journey to town. Dipper hadn't realized how far he'd truly run when he'd had his breakdown. Melody had explained that they'd organized a search party for him when he'd been gone for over an hour, which was why she was so far away from the camp.

"What I want to know is why _you_ were out so far," she questioned, position more relaxed as she accepted her fate of riding the big cat into town.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dipper replied, looking away to avoid her inquiry.

"Dipper," Melody murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me. Tell me what happened."

The brunette bit his lip. "It was Grunkle Stan." He whispered, willing tears back as he breathed out slowly. "Wendy'd told me that he'd had another episode, so I went to go check on him. I thought that maybe if I talked to him a little that he'd perk up and maybe snap out of it, but he didn't-" a sob broke through his words, and he had to take deep shuddering breaths to get his tears under control, "he didn't even recognize me, Mel. He thought I was Mabel, and when I told him I wasn't he didn't want anything to do with me." He was openly crying now, rubbing at his eyes as shame tinted his cheeks pink.

"Oh, Dipper," Melody soothed, giving the teen as much of a hug as she presently could. She said nothing else, merely ran her fingers through his hair and smothered him in her hug as best she could.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Dipper holding onto her hand for support, sniffing as they broke the tree line and wandered through empty streets. Dipper tried to ignore the various, vibrantly coloured bubbles they had to weave through, pretending that the town wasn't in ruin and merely empty because everyone was asleep. However, he couldn't ignore the towering pyramid that was raised high in the sky that they were walking towards. They stopped at the edge of the crater it had been pulled from, the hellcat lowering itself so that Melody could slip off its back and into Dipper's waiting arms.

"And just how are we supposed to get up _there_?" Dipper asked, turning to the big cat and raising his brow. It merely gave him an unimpressed look before it stood and circled around them three times. The concrete beneath their feet began to glow a cerulean blue, and a set of stairs extended down to them from the pyramid, stopping just before their feet. "You have got to be joking."

"Dipper, you may as well just throw me down into that pit because there is no way I am getting up all those steps." Melody deadpanned, her expression one of complete disdain.

"No, no," Dipper rushed, hefting her up a little higher on his shoulder. "No throwing of anyone into the pit."

He helped her hop up the first few steps, the demon-cat following close behind, when the steps gave a sudden lurch, nearly knocking the two off balance as they began to retract back up into the pyramid. They both looked at each other warily.

"I guess that takes care of that," Melody mused, lips drawn together in a thin line as she squinted up at the pyramid.

"I guess so," Dipper echoed, following her line of sight to the place where their end most likely resided.  
The stairs let them off at an almost porch like platform, the brick cut into to make a triangular - imagine that - entrance to a pair of giant ebony doors with gold accents. The big cat nudged them forward almost gently, like it was being conscious of their wounds, and Dipper might have been fooled if he hadn't spent hours running through the woods from the meat hooks it called claws. Still, he shifted Melody to rest on his uninjured side, his shoulder had definitely gotten off easier than her poor leg, and pushed at the doors. They swung open as soon as his hand laid flat over the smooth surface, like they were expecting to be pushed open at a moments notice. Dipper's lips thinned at the thought that they were probably waiting for him.

The interior was about as intricate as the outside, minimalistic and subtle where Dipper thought it would be lavish and excessive. It was deserted too: no one was out, traipsing the hallways, no screams of agony from tortured souls echoed down corridors. The only true hint that anyone seemed to be around was the deep, thrumming bass Dipper could feel deep in his bones and the stone floor.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said they were going to party."

"If he's been doing nothing but partying for four years, I'm going to kick his isosceles ass," Dipper grumbled, veering right when prompted by the large demon-cat. "Wait a minute, what am I saying, I'm gonna kick his ass either way."

Melody gave a laugh and Dipper counted it at a small victory, giving the woman who had basically become his mother figure for the past four years a soft smile. It quickly vanished when they stopped in front of a set of even grander doors, just as black and triangular as the first two they'd walked through. The music that had been gradually getting louder as they walked was now all but silent and Dipper's agitation spiked as the hellcat nudged him again.

He sighed, "I guess we should just get this over with."

Melody gave one of his arms a reassuring squeeze as he prayed this door would stay shut when his palm slide over it. His prayer was foiled as they began to swing open widely to reveal a large room, full to the brim with strange looking creatures that all ceased their soft chattering in favor to stare at them when the doors parted. Dipper could feel Melody shaking in his arms. Or was he the one shaking? Perhaps both. The big cat nudged him again, and he gave it a sharp glare which it soundly ignored before head butting his hip again.

"Yea, yea," he muttered, starting up his and Melody's awkward hobble again, not looking up as every eye in the room followed their movements. Dipper could feel the hunger or curiosity drilling into his skin, but nobody made a sound or moved to stop them, especially when the demon-cat took the lead, parting the crowd like Moses did the Red Sea. Dipper was beginning to suspect it was either a really high ranking demon, or it had a very bad reputation.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," a stocky demon purred, stepping out of the throng of demons to block their path. It's distorted body reaching what looked to be a goat hoof towards Melody. A few others laughed looking amused, but many took a step back as the mangled creature imposed on the two humans' space. "Smells absolutely delicious."

"Back off!" Dipper growled, taking Melody and pivoting so she was held away from the stocky demon. He raised his led to kick out, but before he could plant his foot into the demon's ugly face it shrieked, falling forward as the hellcat buried its claws into the creatures back. Loud howls of pain and outrage came from the twisted demon, thrashing to dislodge the talons but the big cat held fast, hissing menacingly as it dove forward and sank its teeth into the other's neck. The wiggling body underneath it went slack before bursting into dust under the weight of the hellcat, Dipper registering a few demons' shrieks of laughter at the remains of the dead demon before them as he stared on in horror.

"Now, now, my pet," a smooth voice echoed over the noise of cackling. "No need to lose your temper. You're frightening our guests."

Dipper swallowed, not recognizing the smooth, tenor voice. Had Bill been challenged by a different demon? Did he lose? Was this other demon worse than Bill? Was he maybe more benevolent? Dipper snorted, doubtful. This new demon was probably just as terrifying and tacky as Bill was.

"I resent that, Pine Tree," the voice chuckled, startling the teen out of his musing as a figure stepped into the throng of demons. "My taste has always been and will always be classy and refined."

The voice was not the only thing Dipper didn't recognize. Before him stood what could have been mistaken for a man, golden skin stretched over an almost spindly figure, a bright white and gold shendyt wrapped around his waist where a gold and lapis sash tightened it into place. A slender neck tucked into a high, gold plate collar led to a heart shaped face that was split by a sharp, slanted smile as he stared down at Dipper in amusement, he was at least a good half foot taller than the brunette, looking almost painful at how far it stretched to reveal long canines. A crooked nose, like it had been broken once or twice added a subtle imperfect charm to his face before leading to immaculately manicured and penciled eyebrows and a singularly visible eye. The cerulean orb practically glowed in the dim light, framed by a deep black liner, while the other was veiled by wavy, platinum locks that were held back on one side with an ivory clasp while the rest hung loosely, just above his shoulders. The only other thing besides the almost too perfect beauty that could convince you the otherworldly being wasn't human, were the three sets of arms, all adorned with golden clasps and bracelets and rings with intricate designs and gleaming gemstones.

Dipper could barely process the sight of the absolute _god_ , for that was the only word he could find to describe the being in front of him, mouth dry and jaw slack.

"Aww shucks, sapling," the man cackled, destroying the serene illusion Dipper had of him. "That's a pretty nice compliment coming from you."

It was then reality crashed in on him like a pile of bricks. They were in the Fearamid, surrounded by demons, to see the lord of all demons. And Dipper was pretty sure he just thought of him as _godly._

_Shit._

"Don't worry about it, kid," the man, Bill he assumed, reassured. He reached out a hand to tilt Dipper's head up so their eyes met again. "I made this with the intention of garnering people's' attention. I'm glad you like it."

Dipper's pride puffed up indignantly. He wasn't a mere simpleton who could be swayed with pretty looks and a soft voice. To prove his point, he jerked his chin back and snapped at Bill's fingers, teeth clicking together loudly when he just barely missed.

"Damn, Pine Tree, I didn't know you were into that," the god - demon, Dipper reminded himself, this was a demon - laughed, waggling his fingers mischievously. "I would’ve had you come play sooner."

A few bystanders chuckled, eliciting a flush from the human who scowled at the go- _demon_. "What do you want, Bill." He ground out.

"I thought that'd be obvious," Bill purred, leaning uncomfortably close to the brunette. "I want what I've always wanted: power, entertainment, worship, world domination, the works."

"And what makes you think I can give you any of those?" Dipper asked, shifting and nearly jumping when he remembered Melody's arm was still slung over his shoulder.

"Well, at the very least you could be entertaining," Bill leered, causing both human's lips to curl in disgust.

"Fuck you, Cipher!" Melody spat, drawing the demon's attention to her.

"Oh, well if it isn't little miss run-away-from-her-responsibilities," He spoke impassively, eye narrowed with a contained rage as Melody flinched back like she'd been burned. "Glad to see my bastet left you in one piece. I could easily arrange for that to be rectified, though it would be so heartbreaking for Question Mark and your little brat, wouldn't you agree?"

"You leave them out of this!" Dipper growled, turning so he could hide Melody behind him. "This is between you and me Cipher."

Bill's expression contorted, his sclera darkened and his iris bled crimson but it was gone just as quickly as it was there, a pleasant smile on the demon's lips. "Very well, Pine Tree. Let's discuss business where it's less crowded, shall we?" The demon turned and made his way out of the room, merely flicking his wrist to envelope both Dipper and Melody in a bubble of teal that followed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god this got so long I just kind of had to cut it off before I killed it. I’m so sorry about the abrupt ending! >~</


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make a deal?

The room Bill had brought them to was much more extravagant than what they'd seen so far: four elegantly carved pillars of sandstone stretched from the floor to the ceiling, beautifully painted in brights reds, blues, and golds. Ornamental rugs littered the floor, decorated in hieroglyphs and papyrus fronds. In the middle of the room was a mahogany chaise, framed by two open air, trapezoidal windows that flooded the room with the dim red light from the sky.

“Now then,” Bill collapsed into the chaise, the white fabric dipping under his weight. He arranged himself into a comfortable position before dropping Dipper and Melody to the floor in front of him unceremoniously. “What brings you here, my little puppet?”

“Don’t call me that,” Dipper grouched, shooting the demon a glare as he helped Melody to her feet. “Besides, I’m pretty sure you already know why I’m here.”

“Of course I do, my little puppet” the blonde grinned, flipping his hair haughtily when Dipper narrowed his eyes at him. “But do _you_ know why you’re here?”

“You mean other than the fact that we were dragged her against our will by your vicious hellcat?” Melody snarked, ignoring to warning look Dipper gave her. Dipper knew that, at least for now, he was important enough to the demon that he was exempt from his wrath. Melody on the other hand, was not. Dipper pulled her behind himself as much as she would let him, making it perfectly clear that Bill would have to go through Dipper to get to her.

Bill frowned, but he stayed relaxed in his lounged position, merely waving off her comment with a pair of his hands as he replied airily, “My bastet was merely doing as I asked. Poor thing was getting desperate since Pine Tree here kept refusing her invitations to come party with the big kids.”

“More like trying to shred him to ribbons! Dipper came back from so many outings covered in scratches and bruises because he had to run away from that thing!” Melody growled, trying to step around Dipper with her uninjured leg.

Bill smiled sadistically, “and I bet he looked lovely.”

Dipper flushed down to his neck, spluttering while Melody gasped indignantly, firing off a string of curses in Spanish, ignoring her leg in favor of trying to stalk over to the amused looking blonde, Dipper holding her back by the arms.

“Melody, stop he’s not worth it!” Dipper rushed, hauling her back by her arms.

“On the contrary, Pine Tree,” The demon chuckled over the Hispanic swears. “I’m worth everything.”

“Shut up, Bill!” The teen exclaimed, focused on keeping the furious woman in his arm from doing something that would get her killed.

Bill sighed, rising from his seat to stride over to the two humans. He reached out his hands, grasping at Melody's swinging arms and face before staring into her eyes. The moment Melody looked into his cerulean eye she buckled, falling right into Dipper's arms like a doll. "Alright, now that we're sans nuisances, we can finally start negotiating."

Dipper glowered at the blonde's heartless comment before laying Melody's unconscious body on the floor as comfortably as he could before standing. "What do you mean, negotiating?" Dipper asked, narrowing his eyes.  
Bill leaned forward into the brunette's personal space, "You know exactly what I mean, Pine Tree."

Dipper frowned, stepping back as far as he could until a pair of the demon's hands shot out and gripped at his arms, keeping him in place. He refused to meet the demon's eye, stuttering, "I-I don't. I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play coy, sapling. Your thoughts are all over your face." When Dipper didn't answer him, Bill sighed, loosening his grip. "Fine, I suppose I can't get something from nothing. So," Bill's lips curled into a razor sharp smile. "Want to make a deal?"

Dipper's face hardened. "Never," he hissed, slapping the demon's hands away."

"Oh, you wound me, Pine Tree," the blonde chuckled, rubbing the area Dipper had hit as if it actually stung. "But, think of it as less and deal and more a lifetime investment."

"No! The last time I let you talk me into an 'insignificant bargain' I ended up in the hospital for a week with multiple lacerations, a broken wrist, a fractured tibia, and a major case of dissociation!"

"Yea, but that was when you were naive and gullible," Bill said unapologetically, straightening and brushing an imaginary piece of lint off his shoulder. He glanced over to the teen, an appreciative smile forming on his lips. "You're still fairly naive, but not so gullible. Besides, I have a feeling this deal will have you _shooting to the stars_ with joy."

Dipper took a moment to decide the demon's cryptic words before the image of a shooting star crossed his mind: Mabel, his best friend, his sister. He bit his lip, glancing at the smug looking demon. "You... your lying. You kept us apart, there's no way you'd just give her back!"

The demon's smile turned sadistic. "Of course I'm not going to just give her back. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Isn't that how the saying goes?"

Dipper closed his mouth so fast, Bill could hear the click of his teeth. A deal. Bill wanted to make a deal. He’d said he wanted to make a deal. He wanted something in return for his sister. He wanted something that Dipper didn't know. Dipper had a feeling he'd end up dead if he went through with the deal and couldn't deliver on his end.

"I... I don't know..." The human mumbled, glancing up at the impatient face of the demon.

"Pine Tree, do you really have to think that hard about it?" The blonde questioned. "Do you not _want_ your sister? Do you want something _else_? "

"No, I... I really want her back but I just..." Dipper trailed off, flashbacks of the last time he'd made a deal with Bill played before his eyes. Would he actually get Mabel back and not some carbon copy of her? What about Great Uncle Ford, did he just leave him the way he was: a golden statue, frozen in fear. What about Soos? Wendy? Dipper glanced behind his shoulder. What about Melody? If he gave Bill what he wanted, he'd doom them. He'd doom the whole world.

 _What has the world done for you?_ A tiny voice asked him. _Why should you care about the world?_

Dipper ignored it, shaking his head.

"I... I don't have what you want." Dipper finally admitted, glancing at the blonde. "I don't know the equation."

 _Not yet,_ the voice supplied. Dipper told it to shut up.

Bill leaned into Dipper's face again, smiling like he was dealing with a petulant child who didn't want to tie his shoelaces. "I know you're smart enough to figure it out. It's only a matter of getting you to agree to actually work on it."

Dipper didn't say anything as the blonde pulled back, blushing at the compliment. It didn't matter that the compliment came from Bill, any acknowledgement of his talents made the teen bust with pride. What was concerning to Dipper was the fact that hearing praise from a semi-omnipotent demon filled him with more pride than hearing it from his own family had. A clawed fingertip at his neck broke him out of his thought, sending a shiver of fear through the brunette as it trailed lightly over his adam's apple before pausing under his chin, tilting his head up so he was staring up at the blonde.

"I see you're still very eager for acknowledgment," Bill chuckled, admiring the flush stained over the human's cheeks. "I could give you that. I could have the world acknowledge you. I could give you the knowledge of the cosmos, the secrets of the universe, the world at your fingertips."

"You promised me that," Dipper spat, glaring at the demon but not fighting off his hold. "Just before you took the one thing that could have brought me closer to the truth and demolished it right in front of me."

"Are you still sore about that, my little puppet?" Bill cooed.

"Yes." Dipper growled, yanking his head away and disregarding the sharp sting of Bill's claw nicking under his chin.

Bill hummed, glancing at the slight trickle of blood that began to trail down the teen's throat. "What if I made good on my promise and a little extra?"

Dipper eyed the blonde warily. "What do you mean?"  
Bill smiled. "I'll return your sister to you and possibly that glory monger uncle of yours and give you all the knowledge you desire, all for one tiny little equation."

“And the end of the world,” Dipper bit back.

“Hilarious of you to mention world annihilation when I can still see a future where you shake my hand, sapling.” Bill supplied sweetly, leaning back down. “Besides, why care about billions of humans you’re never going to even meet?”

“They have families! People they love and care about, just like me!”

“Well then here’s your chance to save the people you care about, then. Aren’t you so lucky I can’t use that one on some other flesh bag?” Bill snarked and Dipper flinched back like he’d been slapped. Bill sighed, a hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Look, kid, we’re both between a rock and a hard place here: you want all of your squishy friends and family safe and I want dominion over the world. All it takes is a small little handshake and we both get to move forward with our lives.”

“How am I supposed to live knowing I damned the entire world!?”

“Pfft, who cares? You’ll have your family all safe and sound, isn’t that enough?” Dipper frowned, but Bill could see the calculating expression in his eyes. He pushed a little more. “Anyone you want to protect, I’ll keep them safe: every last resident of Gravity Falls, your family, your love interests.” Bill smiled as Dipper started spluttering. “All you have to do is set me free.”

“What’s the catch?” Dipper asked.

Bill actually smiled. "Learning from past mistakes, I knew there was a reason I liked you. Until the barrier is down, you don't get to step foot outside my humble abode without my express permission. No visiting your family, no traipsing through the woods," Bill's voice lowered dangerously, his eye taking on a scarlet hue, "no getting help. Deal?" The demon reached his hand out, blue magic casting an eerie glow that was sharply contrasted by the deep red of the setting sun.

Dipper bit his lip, glancing back at Melody's still sleeping form, her words from earlier that day ringing in his head: _“Never say never.”_ Dipper gave her a sad smile, mouthing to her softly. “I’m sorry.” The brunette turned back around, grasping Bill’s hand firmly. The blue fire licked up his arm, reminding Dipper he had already made the mistake of trusting the demon once. He prayed he wasn't making the same mistake. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just post whenever I have a chapter done so until then, hasta la later!


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I literally rewrote this like three times it was really kicking my ass. It’s not even that great of a chapter it’s mostly just character building I’m so sorry! This chapter also has a lot of sexual tension in it? Like idk where that came from?? This is supposed to be a slow burn???

Dipper had waited for the part where Bill betrayed him and pulled him out of his body once again, but it never came. Instead, the demon merely took his hand back, dusting it off with another before straightening out his attire. 

"Now then, I have a crowd to disperse before we can get started, so do me a favor and don't wander about. Not every demon is as gentle with your fleshy bodies as I am. Oh, and I took the liberty to send back Song Bird, with her leg all fixed up by the way. She, Sixer and Shooting Star should be back somewhere around the shack, but since you insufferable meat bags managed to make a me specific barrier, my magic couldn't get them much further than the driveway." Bill paused, turning to lean down and slide his tongue up the human's neck, eliciting a yelp from the teen as he cleaned the drying trail of blood away before shooting Dipper a smug grin. "Nice doing business with you, kid." And then he was gone, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dipper glared at the spot where Bill had been, wiping at his neck before glancing around at the room. In addition to the pillars, the walls were also lined with beautiful etchings and paintings of hieroglyphs, explaining stories Dipper couldn't read. Other than that, the room was bare. Dipper felt like he could see more in the room out of the corner of his eye, but every time he'd turn it would disappear like he'd imagined it. He let it go, pushing it the the back of his mind and turned to face the open arches that looked outside.

There was no railing to stop one from falling to their deaths but Dipper assumed that was because he was the only human in a nest of demons. He glanced out, gripping onto the wall for support as he stared down in amazement. Gravity Falls had practically been restored good as new and Dipper could make out little specks that he assumed were the townspeople. He sighed in relief, reluctantly glad Bill had kept his promise. He resumed his observation of the scenery, taking solace in the familiar pines of Gravity Falls, even in the strange red glow of the late afternoon light. Had it really already been a full day? The brunette's breakdown that morning seemed like it had happened days ago now.

Dipper jumped when he heard the door creak open, nearly losing his balance. He would have gone out the window too, had the person who had come into the room not tugged him back so quickly. He fell to the floor with a thud, his head ringing with the warning Bill had left him. He shot up, ready to sprint to the door when a black limb swiped his feet out from under him and a large body laid on top of his back. Dipper began to panic. Was this demon going to eat him? A loud purring cut through his anxiety. He turned his head as best he could to see that Bill's giant cat had made him into a cushion.

"Hey," he wheezed, coughing when the big cat merely shifted to look at him. "Hey, get off me!"

The cat lashed its tail but other than that it ignored him.

"I am not durable enough to be your new bed, let me up!"

It seemed to raise its eyebrow at him as if it didn't believe him. 

"Hey, come on! You're going to crush my lungs!"

The bastet huffed but did as he said, plunking down next to him while he gasped in lung fulls of air. when he was satisfied that he wasn't going to die, he turned his head to glare at the big cat but faltered. It was staring at him with the widest, greenest eyes he had ever seen, like it was contemplating his existence in the world. It was as cute as it was unnerving. When it didn't make any moves to bite his face off, he reached out a hand. Those round eyes followed his hand, but the big cat stayed motionless otherwise until it decided Dipper was taking too long and leaned up to meet his hand with it's head, pressing up into his palm.

"Wow," Dipper whispered, smiling slightly when the bastet began purring again. The brunette cautiously carded his fingers through its soft fur, relaxing. "You know, you're not so bad when you're not trying to sink your claws into me."

Its answer was a lick on his hand. Dipper almost flinched at how rough its tongue was, but he was still fascinated at how gentle it could be when it wanted to. It didn't lick him again, so he went back to combing his fingers over its head, relaxing more than he had in the past four years. He was almost asleep when a voice rang through the air.

"Seems she likes you."

Dipper started, jerking his hand away as he sat up much to the bastet's dismay. He found Bill staring down at him with a peculiar look before he shot his cat a glare. She merely flicked her ear at him before turning to nuzzle at Dipper's arm again.

"Seems she likes you a lot." Bill reiterated disapprovingly, but he seemed to know when he was beaten and left the cat to pester Dipper for more head scratches.

"Y-yea, I guess... She's really cute when she's not trying to kill me," Dipper said, snorting when the big cat seemed to raise her head pridefully. He scratched under her chin, smiling at the purr it elicited.

"Please don't boost her ego, she's already too prideful," Bill muttered, collapsing onto his chaise with a huff.

Dipper smirked. "Sounds like she takes after her master." Bill scoffed but made no denial so Dipper continued. "What's her name?" He asked, glancing up at Bill's lounging form. The shendyt had risen to reveal toned thighs and the golden hue of his skin seemed to glint in the late afternoon light. Dipper blushed, hiding his face under the pretense that all of his attention was needed to pet the big cat. He could see the grin even without looking at the demon.

"Seshafi," Bill said, smugness evident even in his voice. "It's-"

"Egyptian," Dipper cut in, glancing around the room before eyeing Bill up and down with his own smirk. "Yea, I'm beginning to catch on."

The bastet, Seshafi, gave a low rumble, unappreciative that she was no longer being petted. Bill narrowed his eyes at her, standing and waving her off as he pulled Dipper to his feet. "Come on, time for humans to go to bed. You're going to need your rest, you've got many busy days ahead of you."

"You're giving me a room?" Dipper asked surprised, allowing the blonde to pull him to his feet.

"Of a sort," Bill's smile made Dipper feel like he was a cornered mouse about to be pounced on by a devious cat. He tugged the teen close, wrapping a pair of arms around his waist as his grin turned mischievous. "Hold your breath."

Dipper was about to ask what the demon meant when he felt the ground lurch from under his feet. He felt all the air in his lung leave him and when his feet hit solid ground again, he practically collapsed into the demon's arms. Bill was laughing like a madman and if Dipper'd had the strength, he would have punched the blonde square in the gut.

"I warned you, Pine Tree," The demon teased, holding his hands up in surrender as the human pushed him away.

"You didn't tell me we were going to be teleporting!" The brunette hissed, reaching a hand out to steady himself on the wall. When his vision finally stopped spinning and he could breathe normally he shot Bill a glare. "You're an ass"

"Sticks and stones, kid." Bill shrugged, ruffling Dipper's hair as he passed him on his way over to an end table, pouring himself a drink from the ceramic bottle stationed there. "You'll get used to it."

"You mean we're going to do that _again_?" Dipper asked dubiously.

"Well, I thought you'd appreciate an area no one has access to except me, but I _suppose_ could give you a room in the main part of the pyramid that anyone can walk into at anytime."

"Nope, no, that's okay, I'm definitely okay with this room." Dipper hurriedly declined.

"Good. The bathroom's over there. You smell like sweat and body odor. Go."

"What?" Dipper lifted his shirt to his nose, taking a whiff. "I smell fine."

"Maybe by apocalypse refugee standard, not by god of the world standard, and you are not sleeping in _my_ bed smelling like an animal. _Go_." The blonde ordered, pushing the human towards the bathroom.

 _"Your bed!?"_ Dipper shrieked, digging his heels into the floor.

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a problem?"

"It's most definitely a problem!" Dipper yelled, turning around to face the demon. "Why on earth am I sleeping in your bed?"

"I don't trust you." Bill answered simply. "I know what I did to you last time we made a deal and I'm not going to be negligent on the repercussions it could possibly cause in our current agreement."

Dipper stared at Bill's expression, taking in the seriousness of his current situation. Yes, Bill could easily betray Dipper, but Dipper had never considered that he could betray Bill. Apparently the demon had. Dipper sighed, brushing the blonde's hand off his shoulder before turning to enter the bathroom.

"I'm dooming the entire world, Bill," He tossed over his shoulder just before he closed the door. "I don't have anywhere to run away to."

<<\-->>

Dipper had to admit that it felt nice getting clean after going so long without regularly bathing. All the water they collected at the shack was kept for drinking and washing clothes. They could have gone bathing in the nearest creak but that was dangerous what with Bill's night terrors roaming about. The only time they ever really got to wash off was when it downpoured enough to soak through their clothes.

So Dipper enjoyed himself while he could, first lathering his entire body with more soap than he probably needed then rinsing all the dirt and grime off of himself before drawing a steaming hot bubble bath which he was currently soaking in. He decided to get out when he finally started pruning up, toweling himself off with one of the softest towels he'd ever had the pleasure of using. His clothes were missing from the pile he'd left on the floor, but he supposed that was to be expected since Bill had thrown a fit about how dirty he was. In their place he found nothing but a simple, sheer wrap.

“Bill, you asshole!” He shouted through the door. “Give me some actual clothes, damnit!”

“I gave you clothes, Pine Tree. Either wear those or sleep naked.” The demon responded. Dipper flushed at the idea, grumbling under his breath as he eyed the sheer fabric balled in his fist. How was he supposed to wear it, it was a literal linen sheet!

“How the fuck do I wear this? There aren’t even any clasps!” He muttered to himself.

“What do you mean how? You wrap it around your body and tie the corners so it stays in place.” Bill explained, chuckling as Dipper yelped and hid himself with the thin cloth. “Give it here, sapling.”

Dipper hesitated, blushing as he handed the fabric to the demon before quickly turning around. He could feel the heat radiating off Bill as his arms circled around his body, contrasting the cool surface of the cloth as it slid over his skin. He wrapped the sheet around the brunette’s body, fingers barely trailing over the skin on Dipper’s chest as he hooked the corners over the human’s shoulder before tying them in a loose knot in the front. 

“There,” he said, a pair of hands coming to rest on Dipper’s now clothed shoulders. “Now, give us a twirl.”

Dipper’s flush spread, dusting the tips of his ears and seeping into his neck as he gave an awkward spin for the demon, refusing to look at anything other than the floor. Bill hummed when the brunette came full circle, smiling to himself. “Ancient Egypt looks good on you, Pines.”

“Thanks...” Dipper murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck. When the demon made no move to back out of his personal space, Dipper cracked and slipped past the blonde, beelining right to the bed and pretending he couldn’t hear Bill chuckling behind him as he slipped under the soft blankets and furs. He felt the bed dip behind him before he was enveloped by three sets of arms, squeaking as they pulled him closer to the blonde’s warm chest.

“Relax, kid,” the demon chuckled, shifting until he was comfortable. “I don’t bite... much.”

Dipper didn’t say anything, too strung up to trust his voice not the crack. Instead, he listened to the demon’s breathing, letting the steady rise and fall of another body breathing beside him lull him into a calm before pulling him off to sleep.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msosorryittookmesolongtoupdatepleasedon'thateme!!! >~<
> 
> But in all seriousness, writing a fanfic tends to be the last thing on your mind when you take four art studio classes a semester. ;ω;  
> I tried to make it longer because I know you guys have been really patient and I promise the next one won't take as long as this one did since winter break is coming up soon for me! Who knows, maybe I'll even add in a bonus for Christmas ;)
> 
> Chat with ya later chokoboos! ;*

"Dipper." That was Mabel. Mabel was calling for him.

"Dippin' Dots!" That... that couldn't be right. Mabel had been in a bubble for four years. He'd just made a deal to get her out and now she was at the shack and he was in the fearamid. This was a dream.

"Hey, Dipping Sauce, are you just going to lay in bed all day?" Or maybe that was the other way around. Maybe the four years he'd spent surviving the apocalypse of weirdness was the dream. He could smell pancakes, so that must of meant he was at the shack. Grunkle Stan was making his infamous stancakes and Grunkle Ford would be down in the lab working on something cool. He just had to open his eyes.

"Mabel," he called out, opening his eyes.

"'Fraid not, but I can see how you could have confused that for reality. That was a pretty nice dream you were having, kid," a low timbre answered him. He glanced up, finding a cerulean eye and sharp smile.

"Bill," he breathed, blinking. A tear found its way onto his eyelash, slipping down his cheek as he swallowed. "What time is it?"

"Time doesn't exist anymore," the blonde replied.

"The sun still rises and sets," Dipper pointed out, thankful the blonde didn't point out that he was crying or, even worse, make fun of him for it.

"That's cuz the rest of the planet's still spinning," Bill countered.

"Is it morning or not, asshole?" Dipper muttered, sitting up and rubbing the sleep and emotion from his eyes.

"Depends," Bill hummed. "Did you sleep well?"

Dipper opened his mouth to make a snide remark but actually thought about the demon's question. It was most likely a ploy to get Dipper to stop pestering him, but the teen answered truthfully anyway. "Yes, actually. I don't think I've gotten a better night's rest before."

"Wonderful. Then it's morning," Bill stated, rolling off the short bed before standing.

"What? What does me getting good sleep have to do with what time of day it is?" Dipper glanced over at the blonde, jaw dropping as he took in the demon. "Were you sleeping next to me all night like _that!?_ " The teen hissed, refusing to look lower than Bill's jaw line.

Bill was completely nude, his honey golden skin pulled taut over his lean muscles.

"Why, did you want a peak?" Bill blinked innocently.

"No!" He absolutely did not want a peak. Not at Bill's very toned - _very naked_ \- butt and thighs or his other... very naked parts. He didn't. Not one bit.

Bill's smile told him he that knew the brunette was lying - and hell, Dipper was not going to feel ashamed for having such thoughts, even if they were for Bill. He was a teenager for crying out loud! - but he just hummed, snapping his fingers and materializing his outfit for the day. He had just as many little golden trinkets over his arms as he had the day before, but he had put on a different shendyt. This one was just as extravagant as the first: multiple white layers that looked soft to the touch, with thick gold accents and sash. Unlike the one before though, there was lapis scarab with gold wings and inlaid rubies fixing it all tightly, if not a little low, to his hips. But Dipper didn't know that. He wasn't looking. At all.

"Alright, kid, let's get to work." Bill announced, pulling the covers off Dipper's legs.

"Huh?" Dipper's head shot up, blushing at Bill's amused expression.

"Maybe if you work really hard today, I'll let you see my form on a more intimate level," Bill teased, winking playfully as Dipper sputtered.

"I wasn't- I mean I didn't-"

"Sure you didn't, sapling. Now come along." Bill tugged Dipper out of the bed, easily throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" The teen protested, swinging his legs like mad in the demon's hold.

"Well I would have let you walk, but I was afraid you'd be too... _distracted_." Bill laughed, a pair of hands holding onto Dipper's legs to prevent the teen from kicking him as he spit obscenities at the blonde.

When Bill finally set him down, though Dipper would argue that it more like he dropped him, it was on a large, comfy, golden chaise that had been set upon a dais in what was, Dipper assumed, the throne room. It was spacious and grand, with polished obsidian flooring and high ceilings supported by gigantic basalt statues of what looked like Egyptian gods and goddesses dressed in finery represented by inlaid gold, and precious stones. A large stained glass window of the eye of Horus shined down onto them, casting fractals of yellow, orange, and red down into the room like a lit torch. Dipper was really beginning to wonder why Bill was so obsessed over ancient Egyptian culture.

A pair of hands snaked around Dipper's middle as he took in the room, eliciting a squeak from the brunette as he was tugged into Bill's warm chest. "Why are you so touchy? You weren't like this as a triangle."

"Different form, different needs," Bill stated, like it was the most obvious answer. "Besides, I quite enjoy the practice of human intimacy. It's one of my favorite things about you flesh bags."

"Why do you want to cuddle with me? Go find some other demon to do this with!" Dipper whined, realizing he was still only wearing that glorified sheet Bill had dressed him in last night, squirming to get out of the demon's grasp.

Bill simply wrapped another pair of arms around the wiggling human to keep him still while laughing loudly. "That's rich, Pine Tree. Let me ask you something: do you cuddle with your sister?"

"Eww, no!" Dipper gagged. Not that he didn't want to smother her the moment he saw her, he'd had no contact with her for years now, but thinking how awkward just hugging her was made him cringe at the thought of snuggling with her. That just sounded so... wrong.

"My point exactly. Now then, how do you feel about breakfast?"

"You're going to feed me?" Dipper asked in surprise, turning to examine Bill's expression.

"What would I gain from starving you, Pine Tree?" Bill smiled amusedly. "Your mind would begin to shut down and then you wouldn't be able to function properly. Tell me, where does that leave me?"

"Still stuck under the barrier," Dipper answered automatically.

"Exactly," Bill agreed. "Now, do you want to eat or not?"

Dipper's stomach answered for him with a loud growl. The brunette covered his face in embarrassment as the demon laughed, giving a soft nod.

Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper was immediately assaulted with thousands of smells and colours as a spread of food stretched out before him on a table that spanned the length of the room. Dipper stared, opened mouth as he felt his mouth begin to water in anticipation of eating something other than the bland bread and roasted roots he'd been eating for years. The teen felt more than heard Bill chuckle under his breath at how focused he'd become. "Go ahead and dig in."

"This is all for me?" Dipper breathed.

"Well no one else here needs to eat to survive, myself included. Doesn't mean I won't indulge every once in a while, but my taste tends to be a bit more..." Bill smiled, mouth full of points and jagged edges as he pressed a clawed hand into Dipper's stomach, "organic, if you understand my meaning." Dipper paled considerably as a full body shiver racked him. Bill practically shrieked with laughter at the human's disgust, roughly nudging him off the chaise. "Don't look so scared, kid, I'm not gonna eat'cha! I like you too much, remember?"

"Apparently not enough to stop freaking me out," Dipper muttered but continued down the few steps of the dais to the table. Despite Bill's earlier comment, Dipper had to swallow multiple times to keep himself from drooling as he browsed. He grabbed a plate from a stack and filled it to the brim with an assortment of breakfast foods he'd missed since Bill had started Weirdmageddon: donuts, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns. He even grabbed some fruit slices to balance out all of his junk food. He made a note of what else he wanted to come back for if he had any room left in his stomach as he made his way back to Bill, taking the proffered fork and knife the demon held out to him as he sat back down.

Dipper raised a bite to his mouth but hesitated, glancing over at the demon staring at him intently. Bill raised an eye questioningly. "Just... I-I umm..." Dipper looked away, scowling as a blush decorated the bridge of his nose. "I didn't expect you to feed me so... thanks. I guess."

Dipper then stuffed his mouth, refusing to look up from his plate. If he had, he would have seen a very pleasantly surprised, if not affectionate looking, demon. Instead, he continued eating, tensing when the blonde wrapped his arms back around his middle but otherwise just continued to eat, not objecting to the contact.

When Dipper was done eating his fill, Bill magicked the spread away, laughing at the way the teen seemed so reluctant to let the food go.

"You know I can just conjure up food whenever you want, right?" He informed the brunette, laughing harder when Dipper stared up at him with wide doe eyes.

"Like right now?" Dipper inquired, following the blonde as he exited the room.

"You _just_ ate, Pine Tree." Bill chided, laughing while he tugged the brunette closer as they passed by a swarm of small demons that almost looked like children but with lizard like tails, and slitted eyes. They all called out to Bill, their voices distorted as high pitched warbles, but he waved them on, taking notice of the way a few of them eyed Dipper hungrily.

"I know..." Dipper sighed, feeling like a petulant child. "We just didn't have a lot of food at the shack, so we had to ration a lot. I guess I'm just used to eating what I can when I can."

"Well, you'll be happy to hear that your precious refugee camp thingy won't need to struggle to feed itself anymore." Bill stated, turning a corner down a deserted hallway.

"What do you mean?" Dipper had a harder time keeping up with Bill's longer legs, tripping a bit in the dimly lit hall. If the blonde didn't still have a good grip on his shoulder then Dipper would have gone face first a few feet back.

"I'm keeping my end of the deal. This town has been cut off from all the world since Weirdmageddon started. No one knows that you're all stuck here like sitting ducks, so there's no supplies coming in."

"I was wondering why the American government hadn't sent in the special ops." Dipper deadpanned.

"Well, now you know. You've been living in a place that doesn't exist to the rest of the world. Anyway, since you flesh sacks don't have a way of getting commercialized food here, I conjured food into the local shops. That damn barrier around the shack is still preventing me from interacting with anyone in there, so I can't exactly keep my eye on your family, but I'm sure word will get around to them." Bill explained, stopping in front of a set of large double doors. They looked as if they were made of raw lava rock and didn't seem to have a handle, and as Bill placed his hands in a strange sequence over the rough looking stone, Dipper could see why.

"Whoa..." Dipper breathed, staring up in awe as the stone started to revolve, folding into the walls and the disappearing as it they had never even been there to begin with, revealing the treasure trove inside: books. Hundreds of towering bookshelves stood proud and tall in unending rows. Open air windows lined the trim of the walls, giving the room a cozy yet light atmosphere.

"Whoa is right, kid. This here," Bill gave a proud sweep of his arms, "is my personal collection of knowledge."  
"What are we here for?" Dipper asked, still staring in amazement at the daunting amount of books all in one room.

"Well, I did promise you all the secrets of the universe and more. All of it can be found, right here! But!" The demon continued before Dipper could start squealing in delight. "This is also where you'll be working on the equation, so no universe unraveling for you until after you deliver on your end of the deal."

"What?" Dipper groaned, practically oozing disappointment. "But if it's all right here anyway, then why can't I just peak every once in a while?"

Bill shot the teen a knowing look. "You think you're going to be able to stop with a _'peak every once in a while'_? I know you, Pine Tree. You'll be so consumed with your research you won't leave until _all_ of your questions are answered. And as much as I covet your thirst for knowledge, I have a world to reform. Preferably _before_ the sun implodes."

Dipper pouted but gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Good boy," Bill praised, taking in the flush on the brunette's cheeks while he tousled brown curls.  
Dipper pushed the demon's hand out of his hair, huffing at the blonde's chuckle as he fixed his hair. "So where do you think I should start?"

Bill hummed, "How much do you know about barriers?"

Dipper followed the demon over to an old mahogany table, pulling out one of the chairs while he thought on his answer. "Not much... The only one I've come into contact with is the one we made to keep you out of the shack, and most of that was done by Ford. I just kind of... assisted him. If you could even call it that," Dipper muttered unhappily.

"Well, whatever," Bill waved an arm nonchalantly. "We can start with the basics then. I'm assuming you at least know what a barrier is?"

Dipper took a deep breathe, "It's energy?"

Bill tsked. "All magic is energy, kid. The only difference in energy is how it's manipulated. Barriers, for example, are a type of magic that deals with the physical world. They do not, however, deal with the metaphysical. I could have still easily killed you all if I had tried hard enough."

"I thought the barrier warded off you _specifically_." Dipper eyed the blonde skeptically, uncomfortable with the new information he'd been given.

"And it does! Infuriatingly efficiently, might I add," Bill smiled, close lipped and tight, his hands clasped firmly like he was fighting the urge to wring Dipper's neck that instant. Dipper scooted his chair back warily. "But had I tried to go about entering it through an abstract way, let's say... through possession of an animal or person, I could have still gotten in. I wouldn't have been able to use any of my powers within the barrier though, since it would recognize my magical signature and thrown me out."

"So... it would be like entering a house through a window. You can do it, but it's difficult and inconvenient?" Dipper compared, getting a grin from the blonde.

"Precisely. Depending on how strong the barrier is it could even be compared to entering through a window on the ground floor or entering through a window on the second."

"That... makes a lot more sense than what Ford told me," Dipper admitted.

“Of course it does,” Bill huffed, crossing his arms poutily while leaning back in his chair. “I’m far more superior compared to that supernatural expert wannabe. Besides, where do you think old Six Fingers learned it all from?”

“Oh,” the teen said sheepishly. “I guess I do remember finding about about how you… met Ford.” Dipper actually vividly recalled how the dream demon had tricked his Grunkle into doing his bidding for plenty of years.

“I'm not going to be offended if you say used, Pine Tree. That’s precisely what I did.” Bill sighed tiredly. “Over and over, again and again, that’s what I did until it became second nature.”

“Bill?” Dipper asked uncertainly, not sure if he was supposed to hear the last part. 

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” the blonde said, standing up from his chair and flicking his hands in a patternless rhythm as he walked around the table. “Your brain’s going to be hurting enough as it is. We have a lot to catch you up on.”

“We do?” Dipper asked, jumping as a large pile of books slammed onto the table in front of him.

Bill grinned down at the teen, the expression a promise of hell. “Indeed we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the ending feel to abrupt to you? I can't tell...  
> I don't know if y'all can tell, but I'm not very good at this (°▽°;)
> 
> Kudos are appreciated but comments give me strength to continue! ( ^ω^ )


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill propositions Dipper and Dipper says something he can't take back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... this is out late as always. Don't ever trust my promises. Anyway, here's chapter six! Or well, the rewrite of the old chapter six because I’m a fool. Thanks for all your patience my little doritos! I'll see if I can't get in the mood write again for the next chapter instead of a different project ^^;

Bill hadn’t been kidding when he’d said that they’d had a lot of work to do. The next few days after, Dipper had barely gotten a wink of sleep, reading up on magical constructs, wards, barriers, and the similarities and differences between all of them. If it weren’t for Bill dragging him away from his studying to rest and eat, Dipper probably would have passed out in some random hallway and gotten eaten by some lesser demon.

Dipper supposed that he was avoiding sleep for another reason entirely. In fact, they’d argued about it almost every time Bill dragged him away from his books.

“Why can’t I just sleep on that couch in the library?” He’d whine, too tired to even push the demon away as he scooped him up and vanished them back to their room.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Hey, you said I could read anything in there once I was done-”

“I don’t trust you to actually go to sleep.” Bill corrected, letting the brunette drop onto the plush blankets and furs before joining him, immediately wrapping his arms around the human despite his protests. “Ever since you were young, you were way too negligent of your sleep.”

“... how do you know that?” Dipper questioned warily.

Bill eye’d him for a moment before shrugging, “you were Sixer’s kin. Even though he was a fool, he was still a fool who possessed _some_ magical abilities. I figured other’s of his blood might be of use to me as well.”

“Oh,” Dipper had to fight the disappointment that welled up in him, reminding himself that this was his enemy and that he was dooming the world for said enemy. 

Bill had given him a look that Dipper didn’t know the meaning of but had let it go, telling the teen he’d wake him up when he was certain he wouldn’t keel over if someone merely brushed his shoulder.

When Bill left him alone in the library the next day, saying something about settling a territory dispute, Dipper brooded over his reaction. He’d been disappointed that Bill had only looked at him because he was related to Ford, but he was even more disappointed to hear that Bill had kept tabs on not only Dipper, but Mabel as well. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his sister. She had always been there for him, a light in the dark: keeping the bullies off his back in school, comforting him whenever their dad would be disappointed in him for not making the cut on some sports team, supporting his interest in the supernatural. Yes, he loved his sister. The problem was that everyone and thing loved her too, and it was always more than him. He’d thought maybe that Bill would have been different, that he would have only looked at Dipper since Mabel never really showed much interest in the occult.

“Get yourself together, idiot,” the teen muttered to himself, half read book forgotten as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Of course Bill was going to keep tabs on both of you, he’s a megalomaniac creep who’s always looking for more pawns to play in his twisted game.”

 _But you don’t want to be a pawn do you?_ That voice asked, startling the human. _You want to be special to him._

“I- what? No! I just thought-”

_You thought since you were the one who was always interested in the the weird and unnatural, he would take a shine to you more. That he would like you more. That he would want you._

“No! That’s _not_ what I want.”

_Yes it is. It’s what you’ve been thinking about since he said those words to you four years ago. That he likes you._

“No, that’s just his way of getting under my skin.” Dipper bit back angrily, focus no longer on studying the pages in front of him.

_But you wish it were true._

“No, I-”

_Yes you do. Why would you be trying to free him otherwise?_

“He has everyone I care about in the palm of his hand. What am I supposed to do?” He growled.

_You could have said no. You could have said no and sacrificed this small little town no one cares about to save the rest of the world._

“These people deserve their lives just as much as the world.”

_Not according to Ford._

“W-what?” Dipper stuttered, taken aback.

_Don’t act so shocked. You know just what I’m talking about._

“I don’t.”

_Isn’t weird that Ford has been stuck here as a golden statue for four years?_

“Stop it...”

_That means he didn’t give in to Bill once._

“Shut up!”

_That means he didn’t care about what happened to Gravity Falls-_

“That’s not true! That can’t be true!”

_Or you._

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Dipper shouted, standing up abruptly, slamming his hands down on the table. 

“What’s not true, Pine Tree?”

Dipper spun, startled, “Bill!” The blonde strutted over to the teen, eyebrow raised as the brunette sputtered. “H-how long have you been s-standing there?”

The demon frowned slightly, staring Dipper down. “Not long. Did you find something in your research?” He hummed, leaning to glance over the teen’s shoulder.

“N-not exactly. I think I actually dozed off a bit and had a crazy dream, hahaha...” Dipper trailed off, refusing to look up into the strangely smug demon’s face. “Can I actually have some coffee? It was a really freaky dream and I still have a lot more to get through before you drag me back to bed.”

Bill’s attention focused back on Dipper, a sly grin splitting his lips. “But I like dragging you back to bed,” the blonde teased, enjoying the way the brunette’s face flushed even more.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” Dipper yelped, pushing the demon’s face away.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Bill purred, his black, forked tongue sliding out to curl around one of Dipper’s - who let out a, _very manly_ , eep - fingers while a hand pulled them away from his face. “You’re in the prime of your short human life and, even though you’re a little malnourished, you’re fairly attractive for a human. Taking you to bed would be a fair accomplishment for a god.”

“I- y-you- how could you just- I’m not even legal yet!” Dipper shrieked, moving to back away from the demon only to find his path blocked by the table.

“Pine Tree,” Bill deadpanned. “I’m a being of pure energy who’s been alive since before the beginning of time, trying to overthrow the world. Your age is not much of a concern.”

“B-but...” 

“I’m not going to force you if you don’t want to,” the blonde reassured. “Despite what you may think, I understand the importance of consent. Imagining you coming to me, begging for my touch, is a very gratifying image that I’m patient enough to wait for.” With a smug grin at the brunette’s heated face and a kiss to his fingers, Dipper’s hands were released and a steaming mug of cafe au lait was placed carefully between them. “Alright, let’s finish up this book and then move onto the theoretical concepts.”

<<—>>

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

Bill placed a hand on Dipper’s forehead, preventing the brunette from slamming his head onto the ancient pages open in front of him a fourth time. “Stop trying to give yourself a concussion on my prized possession and read the paragraph again,” the blonde instructed, floating lazily above the teen.

“I’ve been reading the paragraph. _For three fucking hours_. It’s not doing anything but making me more confused,” Dipper groaned, leaning back in his chair in defeat.

“Honestly, Pine Tree,” Bill huffed. “It’s magic, not rocket science. It’s not something you actually have to think about, you just feel it.”

“Why are you having me read into the theories if it’s so fucking easy, then?” Dipper seethed, glaring up at the blonde.

Bill glared back, unimpressed, “I never said it was easy. I said as long as you grasp-”

“But I’m not grasping the concept!” Dipper shouted, roughly pushing up from his chair to gesture angrily at the blonde. “And you’re not helping either, you just keep repeating the same thing over and over!”

Bill landed on his feet heavily, the entire room vibrating with the weight of his indignation as he towered over the brunette. “ _Pine Tree,_ ” he warned, his eye flashing crimson.

“No, you do not have the right to chastise me! You may be teaching me magic but it’s merely for your own gain. If I’m going to use the magic I learn to release you on the world then I’m going to learn it how I want to!” Dipper shouted, his lack of sleep and anger at his inadequacy from the last few days bubbling forth and attacking the person nearest him: Bill. “And you know what, maybe I won’t help you. Maybe I’ll use the knowledge I gain here to bring you to your ruin! To defeat you, send your underlings running, and then banish you from this dimension forever!”

The demon growled, teeth sharpening and eye glowing dangerously as he advanced on the teen. Dipper’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d said, fear sending the teen stumbling back. “W-wait, Bill I didn’t- I’m sorry, wait-” 

He hissed as he backed up too fast, ramming his hip into the table. His head jerked back just the slightest amount to assess the damage, eyes barely leaving the enraged demon’s form. Bill took the opportunity to surge forward and trap the brunette between his arms and the table, glaring down with his burning eye as he gripped the teen’s arms bruisingly.

"Perhaps, I have been too soft on you and allowed you to forget your place," the blonde murmured, soft and sweet like a lover, but his breath was as dry and hot as the desert wind on Dipper’s face and his crushing grip was anything but loving. "I may crave my freedom; I may desire your entire pathetic species prostrated on their knees before me; I may covet this world, but nothing, _nothing_ ," Bill spat, staring deep into Dipper's own eyes, "gives me more pleasure than reminding my pawns of their place." Dipper opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a finger on his lips and a soft _tsk_ from Bill. 

I'm being generous," the demon hissed. " _Very_ generous: not only offering you the time you need to lower the barrier but also teaching you magic, all while giving you the secrets of the universe and protecting this podunk, hick town and everyone you care about." Dipper's body gave a shudder as Bill leaned in further, boxing him in as his lips brushed over Dipper's ear. "But I could easily take that all away. I could burn the town to ashes until even the foundations disintegrate, make you watch while I tear everyone you love apart limb from limb, and then lock you up so far away from the world that you have nothing to keep you company but the thought of how _you single handedly killed everyone you cared about and you go mad._ "

Dipper could barely hear the blonde's threats with how hard his heart was beating in his ears and how heavy his breathing was, adrenaline and his flight response making him twitchy where he was being held in place while images of the scene Bill had described flashed through his mind: 

_The blood red sky was lit bright from burning tongues of flames, the screams of his friends as the lesser demons corralled them together, shoving them forward one by one towards a waiting Bill._

_His form was monstrous, his height doubled, skin still a golden hue but there was black seeping up his limbs from his hands and feet in veiny, brick patterns. From his back six black wings protruded, large and imposing. Golden eyes with slit cyan pupils dotted the feathery appendages as well as the demon’s chest. His platinum hair was swept back, suspended and twisting as if there was a strong updraft keeping it aloft. A golden halo rested above his head, a red herring shaped like triangle. Both his his eyes were visible, the left darkened with a black sclera while his iris glowed golden, the right a bright cyan, split by a blinding white pupil, burning with power that flared from the glaring orb and crippling any human that dared look upon his twisted face. Large fangs protruded from his lips and his stomach, a second mouth having ripped open the flesh while multiple tongues darted out to clean off the blood and gore from the previous human that had stuck onto their master’s form._

_And then there was Dipper - bound, bloody, and bruised - crying and begging from where he was kneeling on the scorching concrete, held in place by Bill’s minions. Bill’s cold gaze would hold Dipper’s every time a new human was thrust forward, ignoring the screams and struggling of both as he picked the proffered human up in his hands. One would grip around their middle while the others would go to each limb, the last hand wrapping around their head. Bill would stare unwaveringly at the brunette, allowing the teen a moment to spit profanities and cry apologies until he was a blubbering, incoherent mess and then he’d yank all his arms in different directions, expression never changing as blood and viscera splattered across his form. Over and over they continued the cycle until Bill had finished and his family’s bodies laid in pieces at the top of the gory pile at demon’s feet._

_The next thing he knew was darkness. Overwhelming darkness, so oppressive and cloying that he couldn’t even breathe. Like there was a weight settled on his chest that wouldn’t budge no matter how much he struggled or cried. His heart ached, and the ache spread through his entire being as he sobbed and pleaded to just die already. To join his family and friends and cease to exist because the squeezing pain in every blood cell was too much to bear anymore. And over and over the only thing he could hear was his own voice, reminding him that this was all because of him:_

_‘It was my fault.’_

_‘They’re all dead.’_

_‘I didn’t listen to him and now they’re all dead.’_

_‘I’m all alone.’_

_‘It was my fault.’_

_‘I’m all alone.’_

_‘I should have listened.’_

_‘I’m all alone.’_

_‘I’m all alone.’_

_‘I’m all alone.’_

_‘ I ’ m a l l a l o n e . ’_

A warm sensation on his cheek made him start. He realized it was a tear, and that he wasn’t lock up in that oppressive darkness, and that all his friends and family were still alive and well. Dipper cleared his throat, noticing that it was rough and scratchy. He was out of breath too. He must have been screaming.

A thumb slid over his skin, reminding him that Bill was still present, still standing imposingly over him, wiping up the teardrop before it could fall into the seam of his open lips. He glanced up at the demon through his lashes, breath hitching in his throat as the thumb traveled up to thin lips before disappearing between them. The honey orb of Bill's iris could barely be seen as his pupil dilated, a look of pure bliss fighting the rage burning deep in his eye. Dipper flinched, head veering away when the hand came back to cup his cheek, but he didn't fight it off as it turned his face back so he was facing the blonde. Bill's eye was still dialated, but the fury was gone, replaced with a gentle expression. His voice soft, "but I won't. I've come too far and you're too important. I have patience, Pine Tree, but even my tolerance can be worn thin, especially when threatened with disloyalty."

With that, Bill stood, no longer caging the brunette but still cupping his cheek, as if he was reluctant to release the skin to skin contact. Dipper felt the same. The touch was grounding, keeping him in the present and not in that inky prison where he wasn’t anything but alone. "I-I-I-"

“Shh, don’t speak. You’re in shock,” Bill murmured, another hand coming up to cradle the human’s face.

“W-who’s fault... idiot?” Was all Dipper could manage, his own hands reaching up to grip at the blonde’s wrists. His legs felt weak and his vision was beginning to spot as his breathing sped up while he shivered uncontrollably. 

“I suppose that would be mine,” Bill sighed, enveloping the brunette into his chest.

"B-Bi-ll," Dipper gasped.

"Just breathe, kid. In, out. In, out."

Dipper followed the blonde's example, syncing his breathing in time with the demon's words. When his breathing finally slowed and his vision cleared, he all but collapsed into the demon, sobbing loudly.

"B-Bill, you jerk," he cried, hands weakly hitting the blonde’s chest. “W-why would you- you show me t-that?”

The blonde contemplated him, another sigh escaping his lips as he petted the human's head, carding his fingers through the brown curls, "You were threatening me, Pine Tree. I couldn’t let you think even for a second that you could get away with betraying me.” 

"You didn’t have to _show_ me, asshole! You know I didn’t mean it!" The teen wailed.

"Maybe... but I couldn’t chance it," Bill whispered, scooping the exhausted teen up into his arms. Dipper didn’t even fight him, consumed by his sobbing. "C’mon, I think that’s enough for today."

"The books-"

"They'll be here." Bill hushed. 

His pace was easy yet purposeful as they left the library, deliberately weaving through the maze like corridors in order to keep prying eyes off of the human, who was practically putty in his arms as his bawling had ceased to mere sniffles. He paused at a bright yellow door, studying the pulsing words carved into it before reaching a hand out to turn the knob.

The sound of rushing water and soft chirping had the sniffling brunette in Bill's arms lifting his head, exhausted eyes still bright with wonder at the sight before them: a vast stone plaza, filled to the brim with plants of all sizes and colours that surrounded a large carved fountain. The ceiling was glass, filtering in the bright red from outside and creating a warmth that soak into Dipper's bones. It was relaxing.

"How do you fit... such huge rooms into this place?" Dipper wondered tiredly, allowing himself to be arranged on a large pallet of pillows.

"All powerful, omnipotent, magical god now, remember?" Bill chuckled, laying himself down beside the human while still brushing his fingers through the brunette locks.

"Oh," Dipper didn't know what else to say. He was tired, his brain fried from studying words he didn't understand and then coming under emotional duress but he was still curious. He still wanted to understand. 

Was Bill really a god now? What about the All Mighty God? Dipper had never been one for religion much to his parents' chagrin - in his defense, how could you believe in something that you never saw, never heard, never touched? Bill he could see. He could see him, and hear him, and touch him. He knew that Bill could perform acts of wonder - hell, he'd pulled an entire pyramid out of the ground. But did he become a god just because he gained a physical form and declared himself so?

"Pine Tree, you're supposed to be resting," Bill chastised, tightening his fingers slightly in Dipper’s wavy locks.

"Sorry. I'm just... curious," the teen answered sheepishly, stifling a yawn.

"About what?" The blonde asked, pulling the human back into his arms for the nth time since they'd made the deal that was considerably shortening Dipper's life span. It was so funny how the being that had so easily threatened to destroy everything he held dear and sent him into an emotional spiral was also able to soothe and calm him like a blam. Though that could have just been because Dipper was drained and didn't care who comforted him at the moment.

"About God."

"So me?"

Dipper gave the blonde a withering look. "I highly doubt you're the All Loving Father."

The demon chuckled deeply, body shaking from his laughter, “no definitely not ‘all loving’ or a ‘father’, but I am technically the deity you call ‘God’.”

“How?” Dipper questioned, brows furrowing as he stared up at the demon.

“Mmm, maybe later, sapling. For now, you should rest,” the blonde reasoned, but Dipper shook his head.

“No, explain it,” the brunette argued, pushing off the demon’s arms to sit up, trying to look as imposing as possible. He had a feeling it wasn’t working with the way Bill was smiling at him. “You owe me.”

“Oh, I owe you, do I?”

“Yea, you were an ass and you made me cry. You owe me,” Dipper explained.

Bill glowered at the statement. “That’s fighting dirty, kid.”

“Same as you.”

“Touché” Bill huffed, shifting so he could cocoon Dipper back into his arms. “Alright, how about we make another deal.”

“Is there a catch?” The teen asked, body rigid.

“Do either of us really have anything to lose at this point?”

Dipper thought about the vision Bill had forced on him, the way the demon had looked at him with no remorse or mercy. “Yes.”

Bill groaned, “I wouldn’t break our first deal unless you betrayed me.”

Dipper squinted up at the blonde, “I don’t believe you.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Bill grumbled. “How about a pinky promise, then?”

Dipper laughed, despite himself. “What are you, five?”

“Yes.” Bill smiled, looking smug as he pulled Dipper in closer.

Dipper raised an eyebrow incredulously, but brought his hand up anyway to link his pinky with one of Bill’s. “Fine, pinky promise.”

“Good,” Bill murmured, shifting so Dipper was cradled into the hollow of his chest, a hand coming up to lay over Dipper’s eyes. “Now sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are great, but your comments give me strength to keep going!!


End file.
